Black Magic
by Rebellwithoutacause
Summary: Inspired by a song called 'You can do Magic' this is my take on how Elizabeth was feeling when she kissed Jack, and what drove her in the end to lock him to the Pearl. R&R please! Oneshot


_**Ah, I believe this is my first Pirates of the Carribean fic. Hope you find it to your satisfaction, and I also included the lyrics to the song that gave me the muse burst for this ficlet. The song is called 'You can do Magic' by America. Who happen to own it obviously. And as for the movie part of the fic, it all belongs to the mouse. If I could own anything of PotC do you really think I'd be writing this? Anyways, please review. It makes my day. Just please don't flame me!**_

_I never believed in things that I couldn't see  
I said if I can't feel it then how can it be  
No, no magic could happen to me  
And then I saw you _

I couldn't believe it, you took my heart  
I couldn't retrieve it, said to myself  
What's it all about  
Now I know there can be no doubt

You can do magic  
You can have anything that you desire  
Magic, and you know  
You're the one who can put out the fire

You know darn well  
When you cast your spell you will get your way  
When you hypnotize with your eyes  
A heart of stone can turn to clay  
Doo, doo, doo ...

And when the rain is beatin' upon the window pane  
And when the night it gets so cold, when I can't sleep  
Again you come to me  
I hold you tight, the rain disappears  
Who would believe it  
With a word you dry my tears

You can do magic  
You can have anything that you desire  
Magic, and you know  
You're the one who can put out the fire

You know darn well  
When you cast your spell you will get your way  
When you hypnotize with your eyes  
A heart of stone can turn to clay  
Doo, doo, doo ...

And If I wanted to  
I could never be free  
I never believed it was true  
But now it's so clear to me

You can do magic  
You can have anything that you desire  
Magic, and you know  
You're the one who can put out the fire

You know darn well  
When you cast your spell you will get your way  
When you hypnotize with your eyes  
A heart of stone can turn to clay  
Doo, doo, doo ...

You're the one who can put out the fire  
You're the one who can put out the fire  
You're the one who can put out the fire ...

Elizabeth looked up to Jack, her blue eyes lusty with the look of sheer wanting and desperate passion. His own tried to mask his wanting to reciprocate that feeling; however, there was another look in them as well. Wickedness. Sheer magical trickery that was quickly ensnaring the normally moral Miss Swann. The look that said clearly 'Come only if you want, but I'm going to tempt you with all the power I have.'

Elizabeth wanted to go to him. The compass was reading what she wanted. It didn't lie. She did. She lied to herself. She wanted him, she knew it. William? He lacked what Jack had. William was a good soul, noble, brave, loyal down to the last drop of his blood. But he lacked the fierce, wicked passion Jack had. Elizabeth needed fiery that matched her own. Will was very loving, tender, and gentle hearted in his affection. It made Elizabeth happy, but it never was enough. His kisses were incredibly smooth and sweet, like the brief comfort of chocolate. But they always left her wanting more.

"Run along, Elizabeth," Jack said as she slowly approached.

At first, she did not reply. She approached further still, her hands reaching for him. Did she dare to touch? She wanted to. She wanted to know if that magic look in his eye would translate passion to her mouth. She wanted to know him. She wanted to see if the rebellious reckless heart of his permeated all of him, not just his piracy.

"Not yet," she whispered, her lips a hair's length away from touching his. Her hands were on his shoulders, and his own now compulsively reached to her waist. Jack's tempting eyes urged Elizabeth on further, and she seized his mouth in a sharp kiss.

Sensations flooded her like she couldn't describe. The wickedness in his eyes flooded into her mouth as his tongue invaded her. She groaned only loud enough for him to hear, and he answered her with a tide of all the fiery passion she'd dreamed of having. She demanded all he could give her, and Jack complied.

But she knew why she was here, and she remembered herself. She stepped forward, her mouth still clinging onto his, but she forced him to back into the mast, her hands fisting his cloak, longing to push it off to better feel him. His scent burned through her, strong and fiery.

Elizabeth let herself be swept in his fire. So brief, so full, so much to comprehend, it was all she could do to take her hand away to slowly reach for the chain that would seal Jack's fate. This was her gift to William, of all people. She would drown her guilt as the Pearl was taken down by the Kraken. Then her temptation would be gone. Will did not deserve her lack of fidelity. He had always treated her as best he could, risked his neck time and time again for her. It was time to repay it, in her own strange way.

She continued to let Jack drink in his fill of her. But the chinking of the chain caught his attention. But it was to late. It clicked about his wrist. Trapped. Elizabeth broke away, but not stepping back from him.

"It's the only way, Jack," she hissed. Her eyes were hard as stone, but still gleaming with the passion he'd bestowed on her. "Don't you see? Its after you! Not the ship."

She gritted her teeth as the urge just to plunder his mouth's delights swarmed her again. She forced herself to speak instead of kiss him. "I'm not sorry." She growled, but it took every ounce of strength in her body to force it out.

All this time, Jack watched her eyes. He spoke not a word. But there was a satisfactory gleaming in his eyes. A glittering challenge and delight that would not be dampened for the moment.

"Pirate." He breathed, letting his breath trail her cheek, almost as if to entice her. His very tone made Elizabeth's brain nearly melt. How she wanted him again, but no. This was it. He would die, and she would be with William. If she was what he wanted, then she was what he would get. All his troubles to win her had to be paid.

Elizabeth gave him one last look. One last look that spoke of regret, but a plan that would not be broken. But a look that also told Jack one thing. She wanted him, not William. She wanted his fire. His passion, his scent wafting around her. His hands. She wanted him. And he'd won her to his side, if only for a few brief seconds. Ensnared her to his pirate ways, as he said he would. And as she walked away, that satisfaction kept him silent. Kept him from calling back the only woman who matched his fire, and his black magic.


End file.
